Loves comes when yo're bored
by Devilgirl83
Summary: What can a bored man do with his time? He sails out to find something to kill his boredom. He didn't expected that a annoying young woman would help him in an unexpected way. And that his boredom would be 'killed' by something else than fighting. Mihawk/Shanks with a twist


He was bored again. Only a few weeks ago he met his old rival to tell him that about Luffy. The boy was interested and he was looking forward to see what he could do. And he wondered how many nakama he could get and how strong they would become. Roronoa was not strong, but he had skills and determination. There was something about Roronoa that reminded him of himself as a young man. He sighed light and went out to the sea. Wondering what he could find to kill his boredom.

The Island was small and there was not very populated. He went to the only bar in the town. It was dark and glooming. He ordered some red wine, the best they had of course, and sat down in a corner. After an hour he wanted to move on, when suddenly a young woman came into the Bar. She was about 1, 75 m. She was wearing black high-heeled boots that went up to the middle of her thighs, a green miniskirt and a black top with no sleeves. Around her waist she had a belt and on each side there was a sheath with a sword. Her face was flawless. She had a few freckles on her chins, blue-violet eyes that had a sharp look. Her hair was hidden under a black bandana.

She went up to the bar disk and asked for some sake from a certain town in west blue. As the barkeeper told her that they just a few days ago sold the rest and he was not expecting new supplies next week. She sighed a little, and then ordered some good red wine. Her eyes wandered through the bar, only to see that every single spot was occupied.

He looked at her and she felt it, turning around to him and smirked. She took the bottle of wine and her glass and sat down at his table. All the talking stopped as all eyes in the bar followed this young woman. She took a sip of the wine, while she looked into his eyes. A silent challenge lay in those eyes. He took a sip, holding her gaze. She still had a smirk in her face.

"Who are you girl," he said a bit annoyed.

She didn't even flinch at his annoyed voice. "Just someone passing through," she said.

You could feel the tension in the air. And fear. This girl challenged a Shichibukai, but not any Shichibukai. Hawkeye Mihawk. She wears swords and talked casually to him. Like she knew him, even though he just asked who she was. It made the men uncomfortable and uneasy. She gazed around, still smirking. He followed her movements.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said and took another sip.

He was not sure how he should react. He was somehow amuse and yet annoyed by her. There was something familial about her. However he couldn't see it right away. It was more a feeling. Her spirit reminded him of someone.

He drank the rest of his wine and stood up, ready to leave.

"Leaving already Taka No Me?" she asked.

He looked at her with surprised. Only one man called him Taka No Me. That red-haired idiot that let a Sea King take his damn left arm. Akagami. How come she called him that?

She smiled at him. "Please stay a little," she asked politely.

He didn't intend to, so he walked out. Why in hell did she call him that? And why was she so damn relax around him? She knew who he was. He got back to his boat and left this damned Island. He sailed without a plan. This woman still in his head. Why couldn't he shake the thoughts of her out? Who was she?

Suddenly he saw a familial Jolly Roger. The Red Hair pirates. They had anchored their ship on a summer Island. He set sail towards them. Needed a distraction and if he knew Akagami right, he was having a party or so soon. Only he could distract him enough and it would sure kill his boredom.

"Taka No Me, what a surprise," Shanks smiled at him.

"Akagami. Happy as always I see," he said coolly.

"Well I'm a free man," Shanks said.

Mihawk nodded and sat, as Shanks with a gesture asked him too.

"You look grumpier than ever. Something bothers you?" Shanks asked.

"You could say that. Just need something to kill my boredom and distract me," he said casually.

"A party. You need a drink or two with some good friends," Shanks said.

And a party they had, but it was hopeless. They drank and most of the Red Hair pirates got really drunk, but this time Shanks didn't drink as much as usually. Mihawk wondered and he took Shanks in looking at the sea. It seemed that Akagami was distracted and could he see worrying in his eyes?

"What is it?" Mihawk asked.

"What do you mean?" Shanks asked.

"You look distracted too," he said.

"Do I? Sorry. It's just … There," he shouted the last word and jumped up.

Mihawk followed his gaze. There was a small boat on the way towards them. He couldn't see the person on board, because the night had fallen upon them, but somehow he knew that silhouette. The boat anchored beside the Red Force and the silhouette jumped up. Shortly after the person jumped down and wandered towards them. As the person came into firelight, Mihawk gasped. It was the young woman from the day before. Shanks didn't hear him. He was already walking towards her and he hugged her. She was welcomed by Ben, Roo and Yasopp.

"It's been too long," Shanks said and bet her to sit beside him, as they came back to Mihawk.

"I know," she said.

She looked at Mihawk and sent him a smiled. "Hey again Taka No Me," she teased him.

Shanks looked at her with surprised and then at Mihawk, who looked a bit annoyed.

"You've met?" Shanks asked.

"Yesterday. On an Island where they had sold out of the best sake," she said.

"Oh. Here," Shanks said and gave her his cup.

"Thanks," she said, not taking her eyes of Mihawk.

"Who is she?" asked Mihawk annoyed.

"You didn't tell him?" Shanks asked surprised.

"Nope," she said amused.

"Your sense of humor is killing me someday," Shanks said.

She just smiled.

"Taka No Me, this is Shira. She's my daughter," Shanks said with a sigh.

Mihawk raised his eyebrows. Shira took of her bandana and long red hair felt down. Her smiled still was amused. His eyes narrowed. He could understand Akagami, as he told her that her humor would kill him someday. She seemed to be amused by annoying him.

"Your daughter?" Mihawk asked.

"Yes. She showed up a couple of year ago and has been living with me for a while, but shortly before you came to tell about Luffy, she went off on her own again. She has a killing humor, but still I care a lot for her. She's a devil in disguise," Shanks said.

"I'm sure is. Grandfather always said so," she smiled.

"Not afraid to admit it either," said Ben with a smirk.

"Should I be?" she asked innocent.

"I can see what you mean Akagami. So she's the reason why you were distracted," Mihawk said.

"Yes. She wrote me a letter and told me, she would be here around this time, so that's why we're here," he said.

Mihawk looked at her again. She was smilling. He could now see that she kind of looked like Akagami. Mostly her hair, but also her smile. She was also fearless.

"So who's you mother?" Mihawk asked her.

"You don't want to know," she said.

His eyes narrowed. Did she have a death wish? Shanks followed their conversation, but didn't interrupt. He looked at his daughter, knowing that she could handle herself. Still it was dangerous to annoy Taka No Me.

"Let me decide that," Mihawk said.

She looked around to make sure that there was only Ben, her father, Yasopp, Mihawk and herself there. Still smiling she stretches and looked up to the sky. As she looked at Mihawk again her face was serious.

"Not many know," she said.

"Who should I tell?" he asked.

"Who knows?" she said.

He did reply on that. He held her gaze.

"Monkey D. Mirian," she said.

For the second time this evening Mihawk looked surprised and this time stunned too. He looked at Shanks.

"It was one hell of a week," was the only thing Shanks said.

"Mother does not blame you, but grandfather does. After all I take more after you than he wants to. Then again he does not have a great touch with kids," she said and began to laugh.

"It was nothing more than affection and it lasted for a week. Shira is the result. I'm not proud of what I did at that time, but I'm sure proud of the result," Shanks said warm.

Shira shrugged. She knew this already. Mihawk couldn't help but feel a little relieve. It was a long time ago and it was just affection. Not love. He looked at Shanks. He didn't notice the smirk on Shira's face.

"So Ben, are we going to have some fun?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll get you a cup and a bottle. Stay here princess," he said.

She smiled.

"So princess, how long are you staying this time?" asked Shanks.

"A couple of days, maybe longer," she said.

"Kanpai on that," Shanks said.

Shira made sure to make Ben, Roo and Yasopp even more drank, than they were and after a few hours they were sleeping. She stretched her body and stood up.

"I think I would call it a night. See you later dad," she said and left Mihawk and Shanks alone.

Silence. Shanks was kind of sad that Taka No Me did now know about his daughter. He loved her, but he had tried to hide her from Taka No Me. It was not easy to love a man, if you had a daughter. How could he tell Taka No Me that Shira's mother nothing meant to him. She had been the first woman he slept with and the last. He didn't even liked it, but still she had seduced him. Damn that Sake. If only he knew what Taka No Me was feeling towards him. Or feeling at all.

"You're distracted again Akagami," Mihawk pointed out.

"It's nothing Taka No Me. So what do you think about my daughter?" he asked.

"She must have a death wish," he said coolly.

"Maybe. She does have a dark humor and an urge to challenge everyone for fun," Shanks said.

"Besides that, she really is like you. A free soul. She's okay," he continued.

Shanks sighed relieved. Shira was his princess. He couldn't bear if Taka No Me didn't like her.

"So why are you distracted Akagami?" Mihawk asked.

Shanks looked at him. Mihawk's eyes held his. A light shiver came down Shanks' spine. The gaze was so intense. He loved that gaze and those eyes. Many would tremble if they saw that gaze, but he loved it. I made him feel excited. He suddenly noticed that Taka No Me was only a few cm from his face. He could feel his breath.

"She sure is smart too. Getting your men so drunk that they would fall sound asleep and then leave us alone, even though you were waiting for her here. Only so we could be alone and I could do this," Mihawk said, before he kissed Shanks.

Shanks eyes opened wide for a moment, before he closed them and kissed Mihawk back, letting his tongue in. It was a dream comes true. How could he miss the signs, when his daughter could see them? She sure was smart and he had to thank her. He took his hand up to Taka No Me face and laid it on his chin. Mihawk laid his arm around Shanks' hips and pressed him closer to him.

"Maybe we should go to bed too," Mihawk whispered as the lips was apart again.

Shanks only nodded, stood up and walked with Mihawk, holding his hand. He led the way to his cabin. This was going to be the best night of all to come. Being with the man of his dreams.


End file.
